1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for providing high intensity light and, more particularly, to a high intensity discharge lamp and a method of interconnecting a high intensity discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Background
A high intensity discharge (HID) system is a lighting system which throws an intense light therefrom. High intensity discharge systems are generally used in commercial and military aircraft applications.
A conventional high intensity discharge lamp is illustrated in FIG. 1. The high intensity discharge lighting system generally includes a lamp 10. The lamp 10 is preferably hermetically sealed, and may include two electrodes 12 within the hermetically sealed cavity 14. An HID lighting system preferably uses a high voltage to strike an arc between the electrode 12, thus providing a bright light from the lamp. The electrodes 12, or other light source, is preferably connected to and supported within the lamp 10 by a support tree 18.
The current used to provide the light to the HID lamp light source 12 flows from a power source exterior to the lamp 10, and generally enters the lamp 10 via two small interconnects 20, preferably of copper, at the back of the lamp 10. The two interconnects 20 at the back of the lamp 10 have generally constituted an exposed un-insulated surface at the back of the lamp 10 to which the power source leads 22 are connected, such as by screwing the power source to mated threads on the exposed interconnect 20.
Unfortunately, HID lamps currently in use do not always provide a secure connection between the power supply source leads 22 and the interconnects 20, and, additionally, do not always provide insulation adequate to enclose the connection between the power source leads 22 and the interconnects 20. When the interconnects and power supply are not securely connected, such as by aircraft maintenance personnel, or when the connection between the interconnects and the leads is not adequately insulated, arcing can occur due to the high voltage in use in HID aircraft application. This arcing problem can be exacerbated by the high altitudes at which HID lamps are required to perform.
Arcing problems on an aircraft may lead to devastating consequences. Arcing can start fires, and, because HID lamps are often in use in areas of an aircraft where fuel or fuel vapors are present, such as on the wings, fires caused by arcing can lead to explosions or serious malfunctions on the aircraft. Such explosions and malfunctions can lead to the destruction of an aircraft and, consequently, a loss of life. Additionally, arcing can negatively effect the performance of nearby equipment on the aircraft, and cause power outages to vital systems, as well as overloads to vital systems.
Furthermore, the present manner of interconnecting the power source to the HID interconnects, such as by screwing or welding, is cumbersome and difficult for aircraft personnel. The difficulty encountered in this interconnection can lead to the connection not being made properly or completely. This lack of a proper or complete connection can lead to arcing problems. Additionally, the difficulty in properly connecting the power source and the interconnects can lead to difficulty in the replacement or substitution of HID lamps, or the avoidance of such replacements by aircraft personnel, when such replacements would be otherwise necessary.
Thus, there currently exists a need for an HID lamp, an HID lamp interconnect, and a method of making an HID lamp, that will prevent arcing difficulties on aircraft, as well as simplify the replacement of, and substitution of, HID lamps.
The present invention is directed to a high intensity discharge lamp. The high intensity discharge lamp of the present invention includes an electrically powered lamp having a lamp exterior and at least one lead extending outside of the lamp, a male connector that is fastened at its base to one of the leads of the lamp, an insulate housing having an inner contour shaped to fittedly encompass therein the male connector and at least a portion of the lead of the arc lamp, and a cement contact that fastens, without air gaps, the housing to the lamp exterior. The lamp may additionally include a boot that hermetically locks over the insulate housing, a female connector mated to the male connector within the boot, and a feed line electrically connected to the female connector on one end and to a power source at the other end.
Furthermore, the present invention includes an electrical interface for use with an electrically powered lamp having a lamp exterior and at least one lead extending outside of the lamp. The electrical interface includes a male connector that is fastened at its base to one of the leads of the lamp, an insulate housing having an inner contour shaped to fittedly encompass therein the male connector and at least a portion of the lead of the arc lamp, and a cement contact that fastens, without air gaps, the housing to the lamp exterior.
The present invention also includes a method of interconnecting a high intensity discharge lamp. The method includes providing an electrically powered lamp having a lamp exterior and at least one lead extending outside of the lamp, fastening a male connector, at a base of the male connector, to one of the leads of the lamp, sliding an insulate housing fittedly over the male connector and at least a portion of the lead of the lamp, and hermetically fastening the insulate housing to the lamp exterior. The method of the present invention may additionally include detachably hermetically locking a boot over the insulate housing, wherein the boot includes therein a female connector mated to the male connector, mating the female connector to the male connector, electrically connecting a feed line to the female connector, which feed line passes electrical current, and permanently hermetically sealing the feed line to the boot.
The present invention solves problems experienced with the prior art because it prevents arcing difficulties on aircraft, particularly at above 25 kV operating voltage for a high intensity discharge lamp, and above 25,000 feet altitude for aircraft, as well as simplifying the replacement of, and substitution of, HID lamps. Those and other advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.